


Four Very Important Facts About Nathan Petrelli (And One About Peter)

by Regalredstar



Category: Heroes (TV), Mysterious Ways
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Random Idea that came from binge watching Mysterious Ways on Youtube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Very Important Facts About Nathan Petrelli (And One About Peter)

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation: This is a x-over between Heroes, and a little early 2000s oddball sci-fi show called Mysterious Ways, which starred Adrian Pasdar (who played Nathan Petrelli on Heroes). For those who don't know Mysterious Ways was about an anthropology professor who investigates miracles.

Four Very Important Facts About Nathan Petrelli

1\. When he was 16 years old Nathan was caught in an avalanche while skiing. He should have died. No one knew how he survived. The only word the rescuers had to describe it was "miracle".

2\. Nathan double-majored in college. His course of study? Political Science… and Anthropology.

3\. In spite of the double-major Nathan graduated in three years. He was only 20 at the time.

4\. Nathan's whereabouts during the 5 years between when he left the army and entered law school are completely unaccounted for. No one knows where he was during that time. Not even Nathan.

And One About Peter

(1.) Peter's middle name is Declan.

**Author's Note:**

> Quite possibly the strangest thing I've ever written. Very strange plot bunny. Feel free to take it if you want it. Just let me know, so that I can go read it.  
> Til Next Time,  
> Regal


End file.
